


wanna be my boyfriend?

by sorrynitrogens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Kid!Sehun, M/M, kid!kai, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrynitrogens/pseuds/sorrynitrogens
Summary: Sehun moved in with his mother after his parents divorced and he is transferred to a new kindergarden where he gets himself a boyfriend on the first day of school.





	1. prince and princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really short oneshot , just an idea that popped up out of nowhere. First time writing fluff and all these are sort of improv-ed and written under an hour so its isnt really quality-ish but I guess its decent? Anyways, enjoy!

 

 

"But mommy!" Sehun whined as he refused to let go of his mother's dress. 

 

"Sehun, what did you promise me yesterday? You said you were going to be a big boy and be brave." His mother scolded as she pushed Sehun towards his new school.

 

"Pleathe mommy, don'th go!" Sehun begged with tears welling up in his eyes. 

 

Sehun's mother bent down and cupped his soft cheeks, pressing a light kiss on his forehead. "Mommy loves you, go on in, it will be fun, mommy will see you really soon okay? Don't cry, what happened to the big boy yesterday? I love you, do you love mommy?"

 

Sehun nodded and sniffled a little. "Then go in okay? See you soon!" Sehun's mother pointed at the lady at the gate wearing an apron which was his new kindergarten teacher. She waved goodbye at Sehun as Sehun quickly got distracted by whatever his kindergarten teacher told him.

 

"Children! Come sit in a circle!" The teacher announced as the kids shuffled around and formed a circle. "We have new friend here with us today! Let's welcome Oh Sehun! Applause!"

 

The children all beamed and clapped as loudly as they could when Sehun was brought into the classroom by another teacher.

 

"Come Sehun, introduce yourself!" The teacher gestured to the class.

 

"I-I am th-tehun! Nith tho meeth you!" Sehun said nervously, stuttering with is lisp. 

 

A few giggles were heard before the teacher shut them off and Sehun felt tears welling up in his eyes. This has happened before at his first kindertarden and during break time when everyone went out to play at the slides, Sehun would hide in the empty classroom, afraid that the 'cool-kids' outside will make fun of his lisp again if he asked to play. Sehun promised his mommy to be a big boy and he tried his very best to keep those tears in that were threatening to fall over.

 

-

 

The class went smoothly with Sehun sitting alone at the corner of the classroom. Soon, it was break time and when everyone was out he picked up a book from the shelves to read. 

 

 _Rustle._ Sniffle. _Rustle._ _Sniffle._ Sehun looked around the empty classroom to find no one. Where could the sound have come from? Sehun felt his heart thumping heavily as he broke into cold sweat. Sehun frantically ran towards the door until he tripped and fell face first on the floor.

 

Sehun looked around through his blurry eyes trying not to cry even though he is super scared and his leg hurt a lot. He finds a black buckle shoe half-hidden behind the table cloth.

 

Sehun's curiosity was piqued and he lifted the cloth gently to find a boy under the table.

 

Huge, hazel-brown, bright yet sad eyes stared back at Sehun's confused ones. Sehun inspects the mysterious boy under the table to find that the boy was very handsome. He had tan, smooth skin and cute pouty lips with a streak of tear stain. 

 

"A-are you ok-kay?" Sehun asked, whispering as he held out a hand to the boy to hold. "I am th-thehun! Who are you?" Sehun now sees the tear-stained cheeks and he holds up his thumb to wipe at the moist cheeks. "Don't cry, mommy says big boys don't cry!" 

 

After much encouragement from Sehun, the boy finally looked at Sehun and gave the sweetest smile.

 

"I'm Jongin." The boy uttered. And he then giggled. "Thank you, Sehun!" He grabbed Sehun's hand and crawled out from under the table.

 

"Why were you under there?" Sehun questions.

 

"I am afraid that the boys out there will tease me again...like how they did to you." Jongin replied softly looking downcasted. "I think they are bad people."

 

"Why would they tease you? You are Mr. Handsome!" Sehun exclaims. "And yeth, they are really bad people, they made fun of my lithp!"

 

"Well...they said I should stop joining ballet classes." Jongin sighed but continued. "They said ballet were for girls...and I was really girly. No matter how many times I tried, they wouldn't let me play so 'under-the-table' was my only happy place."

 

"No, no, no Jongin, that is not your happy place, you looked very th-thad! A-and you seem really handsome and manly because you d-dance!" Sehun says as he pats on Jongin's shoulder. "You are the best and alwayth the best becauthe thothe bad boyth all can't dance and they are jealous!"

 

Hearing that, Jongin beams and his once pouty lips stretches into a wide smile. "And I best they're jealous your beautiful voice!" Sehun smiles back and hugs Jongin. Jongin was startled but hugs back immediately.

 

-

 

After break time was over, it was reading class, a class that Sehun never liked. Ever. The teachers picked one student to read a sentence and Sehun prayed hard for them to not pick him but today was not his lucky day. 

 

"Sehun, your turn!" The teacher pointed at Sehun. 

 

Sehun took a deep breath and let it out shakily. He then caught a beaming Jongin looking at him with an encouraging smile. Sehun smiled back and looks back at his book.

 

"Th-tham and hith f-friends went on a hi-k-ke togeth-" Before Sehun could complete his sentence, sounds of laughter filled the room and Sehun could not control his anger and sadness as he looked down on his hands gripping his loose pants until they were all wrinkled. 

 

"Look at Sehun! He keeps on stuttering!"  _Yes, I keep stuttering!_

 

"He can't even pronounce the  _easy_ 's'!"  _It is not easy at all!_

 

"Sehun cannot read! Sehun cannot read!" _I can!_ ~~~~~~~~The class laughed and teased. Sehun buries his head into his palms and starts to sob quietly in sorrow.

 

" _Stop!_ " A loud, clear and sharp voice rang throughout the classroom.  _Jongin._

 

"Oh? The ballerina boy, Jongin? What are you going to-"

 

" _I said stop!"_ Jongin yells again and before the teachers could get a hold of the situation, Jongin takes Sehun's arm and roughly drags him outside of the classroom.

 

Sehun did not know where Jongin was taking him and looked down through his blurry vision all the way, then they came to a halt. Sehun timidly looks up at Jongin and Jongin reaches up to wipe away the tears of Sehun. 

 

Before Jongin could say anything, Sehun bursts into tears and lets out all of his frustration he has kept in himself all this time. Jongin crushes Sehun in a bone-crushing hug as Sehun wails and sobs uncontrollably with salty tears and snot everywhere.

 

"You told me big boys don't cry right?" Jongin rubs Sehun's back in circles as he hiccups and sniffles.

 

Once Sehun calmed down after a good 5 minutes, the two sit side by side, shoulder touching in what seems to be a dance studio.

 

"You know, after what you told me, that I was really handsome and manly, I was actually really happy and felt like I was a strong big boy!" Jongin says. "Don't think about what they said, okay? None of those are true! I think you are really cute and you have a nice voice!"

 

Sehun starts to feel a warm fuzzy feeling in his tummy and he starts to feel safe and comforted in Jongin's arms. "Do you sing? You have a really nice voice, Sehun."

 

"U-um, I like to but I d-don't thing for anyone."

 

"Then sing for me, please? I love your voice. You sing and I will dance!" Jongin suggests and Sehun agrees along. 

 

As Sehun starts to sing, Jongin moves his body turning, and kicking his legs in the air which were seemed fascinating to Sehun. Halfway, Jongin pulls Sehun into the dance and turns him around, guiding him around the dance studio in fancy steps. 

 

When the song came to an end with occasional stutters and pronunciation errors, they danced it out happily. 

 

"You're a really good danther, Jongin! You are the betht dancer ever! You'll be the betht of the betht!" Sehun clapped.

 

"You'll be the best singed with the most wonderful voice, Sehun, I am sure! And no matter what, I will protect you against all the bad guys! Just remember okay? Believe me, only I know how awesome you truly are okay-"  _Peck._ Jongin was at a loss for words when Sehun lightly pressed his small pink lips against Jongin's full plush ones.

 

"Thank you Jongin, you are the best! I will believe in you the way you believe in me!" Sehun hugs Jongin and they stay like that for a couple of minutes. "You know, Jongin?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"You are really handthome, cool, awethome and manly, would you like to be my prince that protecth me all the time like how you did just now?" Sehun asks cutely.

 

"Would you like to be my princess? A princess that believes in his mighty prince and will sing for him everyday?"

 

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Sehun shyly asks before Jongin softly pinched his cheeks.

 

The two press their forehead together and giggle. They hold out their pinkies and link them together to pinky promise. 

 

"Okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

-

 

Kindergarten ends and Jongin linking hands with a smiley Sehun exits the school. When Sehun sees his mommy, he drags Jongin along with him, running at high speed towards her. 

 

"Mommy! Today was the best day ever! Jongin and I are the biggeth, bravest boyth! And, he ith my prince, my protecter!" Sehun almost screamed in excitement.

 

"Oh my! Isn't Jongin your son?" Sehun's mother turned to ask the woman beside her which nods and laughs at the two cute adorable boys staring in each other's eyes, deeply in love. "I guess they both got boyfriends today!"

 

"Bye Jongin!" Sehun pecks Jongin on his nose as Jongin turned into a blushing mess. "See you tomorrow my prince!"

 

"Bye Sehun!" Jongin bravely reaches out to peck Sehun on his left cheek before he rushed away with his mother leaving Sehun's face to heat up. 

 

Today was the best day ever, a boyfriend on the first day of school.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Lol kid!sekai is so cute! I might make this into a series of sekai growing up, just maybe. I might edit this to make it betterm but I'm gonna go sleep now. Leave kudos if you like it! Thanks for reading!


	2. sweets and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time-skip to sekai's first Halloween together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there ! I have decided to make this fic a series and thanks for the encouraging comments ! So I will be making a series with 3 parts (probably) and each is diff times and phases of sekai's lives:) This fic here is a series of childhood events (around kindergarten and elementary?) 
> 
> Anyway, I will only write each chapter when something inspires me, usually festivals and holidays ? For this chapter it's a delayed/late Halloween :) enjoy !

"Are you ready Jongjong?" Jongin's mother called to Jongin, who was upstairs changing into his Halloween costume. "Jongjong?"

  
"Mom! Help me!" Jongin shouted back as he finally gave up trying to wear his costume properly himself. He should have just accepted his mother's help when she offered to help him wear his costume, but he stubbornly said he wants to be a strong independent boy. Jongin's mother sighed and proceeded up along the stairs. "Hurry mommy!" 

  
"Yes, yes," Jongin mother said but laughed as soon as she opened the door to see Jongin having wore his shirt the opposite way and his overall buckles all over the place.  
"Don't laugh!" Jongin huffed and folded his arms angrily. 

  
"Alright, alright, come here," Jongin's mother pulled Jongin into her lap and started fixing his hair first. "You know, you need to put this here and press down on the buckle okay, and then adjust these straps by pulling it." Jongin listened and nodded along. (Guess his costume!) 

  
"Do you think Sehun will like my costume?" Jongin asked as he scanned his outfit in the mirror. 

  
"Well of course, you look super handsome today, my boy." Jongin giggled at his mother's compliment as she pinched his little nose. 

  
"Jongin! My _boyfriend_!" A familiar voice calls out to Jongin. Jongin's eyes widened and his mouth stretches into a huge grin. 

  
"Quickly, Sehun is waiting already!" Jongin's mother tells Jongin and grabs his trick or treating basket as Jongin dashed to the door. 

  
Turning the door knob, a furry thing pounced onto Jongin and licked his cheek. "Vivi!" Jongin exclaims, he loved Vivi as much as he loved Sehun. He gives Vivi a kiss and a rub on his back before letting him down on the floor. 

  
Putting Vivi down, Jongin sees a familiar smiley face, grinning as wide as himself. They immediately pull each other into an embrace and not letting go as if they haven't seen each other in a year although it was only 2 days ago when they were making flower crowns and carving jack-o-lanterns with Sehun's mother. They pull away only to laugh at each other's costumes. 

  
"We are matching!" Jongin exclaims in excitement when he sees Sehun in a polka-dot fluffy dress, which he looked adorable in, and a matching hairband. 

  
"Would you be the Mickey to my Minnie?" Sehun asks shyly as he fluffed his cute skirt. Both mother's made eye contact and both giggled at their sons' little romance and they already seem to be in their own world, forgetting all about the two adults. 

  
"Of course!" Jongin agrees before he realises Sehun's mother, or should he say, his future mother-in-law, standing behind Sehun and bows quickly. "Hello Sehun's mommy!" 

  
"Oh, such a gentleman!" Sehun's mother laughs. "What about you Sehun, where's your manners?" 

  
"Hello Mrs Kim!" Sehun greets as he linked his little fingers with Jongin's. 

  
"I'll see you guys later! Take care, be safe! Resist from the chocolates or else you'll get a nosebleed Jongin! Bye!" Jongin's mother waved at them as the lovey-dovey couple and Mrs. Oh walked along the pathway out of the gate. 

  
"Bye mommy!" Jongin shouted while Vivi barked loudly. 

  
\- 

  
The two boys have gotten really close within these few weeks and it only has been one month since they first met, yet they are already a married couple, I mean they promised each other to marry one another when they grow up. Within these few weeks, both of them always hang out at each of their houses either baking with Jongin's mother or making flower crowns with Sehun's mother or simply just lying on the roof at night until they fall asleep. Jongin even helped Sehun with his lisp with much difficulty and in return Sehun watched one of Jongin's first ballet performance. Both have never gotten so attached to another so fast. Maybe it's fate? 

  
As they walked along the houses, there were already many people in fantastic costumes running around houses getting candy while the little couple gave sneaky pecks at each other and swinging their linked hands. They also only go trick-or-treating in less scary houses-not the ones with not skeletons hanging on their trees or tombstones on the ground. 

  
"I'm so tired." Sehun huffed, feet sore for walking around carrying their candy for an hour. Jongin kissed his cheek. 

  
"Okay boys, should we head back?" Sehun's mother asked. Just then, Vivi suddenly went out of control, shaking and pulling at the leash to be let go. Jongin lost to its strength and the leash fell out of his tiny hands. Vivi then ran down the road while they screamed for him to come back. Before Sehun's mother could stop them, the two already chased after Vivi and ran down the road as well. Sehun's mother walked briskly in their direction afraid they'll get lost in the night. 

  
"Vivi! Vivi stop!" Sehun shouted and ran as fast as his little legs could bring him. As the distance between Vivi and the two boys got smaller, Vivi took a sharp turn and ran into a house which were every child's nightmare, a haunted house. 

  
Sehun and Jongin stopped came to a halt right outside the gate of the haunted house. "What are we going to do, _Jongin_!" Sehun wailed. He points at the house, "Vivi is in there!" Sehun sobbed into Jongin's shoulder. 

  
No matter how scared he himself is, Jongin hates to see Sehun cry. He hasn't seen him cry since the day they met, except the time Sehun lost the flower crown Jongin made him. His heart hurts when he sees Sehun's eyes filling up with tears and a huge frown on his face. 

  
"I'll go in, I'll save Vivi." Jongin said it while holding his breath. He ran into the house immediately before he changed his mind and backed out. He ignored Sehun's calls for him to come back and ran straight into the dark eerie house. 

  
"Vivi?" Jongin squeaked, no louder than a whisper as the floorboards creaked under his weight. His heart thumped heavily and it was evidently heard within the silent house. He could still hear some muffled noises from outside, Sehun's wailing. As he walked into the house in complete darkness there were a few rustles here and there. He turns sharply to the direction of the rustle was heard and flung his arms around in case a monster catches him. "Vivi?" 

  
"Oh no, Sehun dear, where's Jongin?" Sehun's mother finally caught up with them only to find her son wailing out of nowhere. Sehun cries violently pulling his mother's pants and pointing to the haunted house but he couldn't make out words due to his incoherent sobbing. "Shh, stop crying _now_." Sehun immediately shut up and wiped his tears away. "Where is Jongin?" She asks in a gentler tone now. 

  
"Nngh...i-in the h-house there~" Sehun cried with his cheeks all puffy and eyes red. 

  
As Jongin went further into the house, he somehow got caught in some spiderweb and slipped a few times on his butt. "Eengh~" he hears a struggled whine. 

  
"Vivi?" Jongin calls put his voice shivering. Jongin slowly walks towards where he heard the whine but bumps into a wall. Before he could feel the pain in his forehead, something grabs him. Jongin struggles but stopped when he felt a familiar wetness on his right cheek. "Vivi!" Jongin sits up hugging Vivi as it snuggles into Jongin's neck. "You naughty naughty!" Jongin walks slowly touching and feeling the walls while carrying Vivi towards the door. 

  
As Sehun's mother was about to go into the house to save Jongin and naughty Vivi, Jongin reappears out of the house with Vivi in his arms. "I'm back!" 

  
"Jongin?" Sehun turns his head to see a familiar face. Jongin was covered in webs and dust with his face having black powdery patches. Sehun runs up to hug Jongin and Vivi as his eyes watered again. "I thought I was g-going to l-lose you~!" Sehun playfully hit Jongin's back. Once Jongin lowers Vivi down, Sehun bends down and points an accusing finger at Vivi, "You are grounded!" 

  
"Where did you learn that word?" Jongin giggled. 

  
"I heard your mom telling your sisters I think?" Sehun says. Sehun laces his fingers with Jongin's and they walk towards his mother. 

  
The walk back to Jongin's house was silent until Jongin told Sehun he would give all of his types of gummies he collected to him when he saw Sehun's eyes still filled with sadness and anxiousness. And Sehun finally smiled. 

  
When they make it back to Jongin's house, his mother was shocked to see Jongin covered in dirt while Sehun's mother looked like life was drained out of her and Sehun, well, he looked the same. The mothers communicated through their eyes and Jongin's mother understood. She ushered them in from the cold, windy night. They sat in the dining room eating desserts Jongin's mother prepared. 

  
As Sehun and Jongin divided their sweets accordingly, Sehun slowly dozed off while eating due to the exhausting trick or treating. Jongin also fell asleep not long after and the mothers carried them up to Jongin's room to rest. 

  
Jongin stirred in his sleep and rubs his sleepy eyes. He brushes the fringe out of Sehun's hair and gives his forehead a peck and throws his limbs over Sehun's to hug him. 

  
"Happy Halloween Minnie, goodnight Sehun, love you~" Jongin murmured into Sehun's neck as he dozed off. Little did he know Sehun heard it all and smiled, whispering, "Goodnight Jongjong~"  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was is ? Leave kudos if you like it :) Comment suggestions for the next chapter (I'll try to write then;) ) Thanks for reading !
> 
> Shameless self-promo here:   
> twitter and tumblr- @sorrynitrogens


	3. butterflies and pinky promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful day at the zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for really really long but I was just overseas and there wasn't so much inspiration until I found my childhood animal picture book so why not? Anyways, enjoy!

It was a happy morning, with the little couple squealing in excitement in the school bus as they were going on a field trip to the zoo today.  


  
"We're going to the zoo! We're going to the zoo!" The two excited boys chanted on the way to the zoo.  


  
"I wanna see giraffes! I haven't seen them in real life! Have you, Jongjong?"  


  
"Nope, I want to see the dolphins instead, they can jump really high out of the water you know! And my book says they save humans from those dangerous sharks, _grrrr_!" Jongin replied.  


  
"I can't wait to see the animals! And I even wore the flower crown we made yesterday, because I wanna be pwetty for a special day, like today!"  


  
"Why is it a special day?"  


  
"Because we are going to the zoo! And because I'm with you!" Sehun explains pecking Jongin's cheek and giggles when he sees Jongin flustered.  


  
-  


  
"We're here boys!" The two lost track of time while talking about their favorite animals in the car. "Come on!"  


  
They rushed out of the bus and we're amazed by the huge rainforest trees at the entrance of the zoo. There were also lots of animal statues where people are taking photos at. "Do you boys want a photo?"  


  
Sehun pointed at the lion statue and said, "That one, we will look fierce!"  


  
They ran towards the statue and posed with a growling face and hands representing the claws.  


  
"1...2...3..." Snap. “That’s my boy!” The two boys skipped towards their teacher to have a look at the photo taken.

  


“Ah! You look really handsome!” Sehun compliments Jongin pointing at his wild expression.

  


“You too, Sehun-ah!”

  


-

  


Once they got the tickets, they set off on an adventure at the zoo. First stop was the mammals. They sat on the zoo tram as they pass by different animals.

  


“Look! That elephant is so big!” Sehun points at the huge elephant. However, when Jongin turns to look at the elephant, it sprays water out of its long trunk in the direction of their tram. Wet sticky substances stick to their bodies but they laugh.

  


Along the way, the passed by some otters swimming in groups in an aquarium. They also saw some deers hiding within the trees and a boy from their class named Luhan bragged about his name meant deer in Chinese.

  


“Look Sehun! Isn’t that a giraffe?” Sehun whips his head sharply around to look at the tall, elegant giraffes. The tram stops at the giraffe attraction as they got lucky and it was feeding time.

  


“Do you boys want to try feeding the giraffes?” The kindergarten teacher asks. “Its really fun, and you’d be a really brave boy if you dare to do that!” Both boys raise their hand immediately showing that they want to feed the giraffes. Heh, that was easy. Their teacher thought.

  


“So you take a piece of carrot, hold it up and it will come and eat it!” The zookeeper at the feeding station instructs while the two listen attentively.

  


“Will it bite my hand?” Jongin asks, trying to hide his nervousness.

  


“No it won’t, dummy, it's not scary! I will come save you if it does!” Sehun playfully hits Jongin’s arm. “I thought you would be the one being protected.” Sehun giggles while Jongin pouts. Sehun immediately noticed the downcast eyes and quickly peck those frowny lips and they turn upwards. “Come on, let’s go!”

  


Jongin finally got the courage to hold up the carrots for the giraffes after much support from Sehun and seeing Sehun easily finishing feeding already.

  


“Come here giraffe!” The giraffe does come towards Jongin as if it heard him. It slowly bends down but does not stick his tongue out to grab the carrot stick from his hand instead it gave Jongin's face a loving, wet lick.

  


“You look really cute, nini!” Sehun exclaims as he laughs heartedly. Jongin reaches up to touch the wet side of his face and turns to his mother with a disgusted look. “Say cheese!” Sehun took a picture of Jongin and his shocked expression. Little did he know that he was going to take a picture.

  


“I look horrible!” Jongin complains on the tram non-stop while their classmates chuckled non-stop.

 

-

 

After that, they passed by the zebras and were comparing its butt sizes out of nowhere.They also went to see the scary crocodiles and snakes, however Sehun was more intrigued while Jongin was freaked out by the reptiles.

  


They were happily walking along the zoo trail with linked hands while being fascinated by the monkeys. However, when a chimpanzee swings by, Jongin new trouble was coming.

  


“Sehun watch out!” Jongin shouts in a hurry but it was too late when a mischievous chimpanzee stole the flower crown on Sehun's head and swung away.

  


Before the tears in Sehun's devastated watery eyes could fall, Jongin quickly grabbed his cheeks and gave him the longest peck (kiss) they ever shared.

  


“I will make you another one later okay! I promise!” Jongin quickly said, looking around to make sure none of his classmates especially loud mouth Baekhyun had anything to say about it.

  


“But...but it wasn't that one, I like that one.” Sehun said sadly although the tears were gone from his eyes.

  


“I'll make an even nicer one, a more beautiful one, for sure!” Jongin assured, attempting a wink.

  


“Alright, Jongjong!” When Sehun turns away, Jongin sighed in relief for distracting Sehun or he'll have to see him cry.

  
-

 

After seeing a few more animals and watched a dolphin show, the last stop was the beautiful butterfly sanctuary. They entered the air-conditioned room to see many colorful butterflies fluttering from different flower to another.

  


“Wanna try luring the butterfly?” Jongin asks as he picks up a sugar biscuit from the tray and putting it in Sehun's hands.

  


Suddenly, many butterflies flocked around Sehun like he was a magical Disney Princess.  

 

“Don’t move!” Sehun gave a confused expression while Jongin managed to snap a photo when the largest butterfly landed on Sehun's head.

  


“What?” Sehun asks confused.

  


“Look, I took a picture, the butterfly is so big and pretty...not as pretty as you though,” Jongin shyly says and blushes.

  


Sehun gives a peck on Jongin's cheek and said, “Thank you, nini!”

  


“Ew! Look at ballerina boy and _Thehun_!” A familiar teasing voice said. Byun Baekhyun.

  


“Gross! Why are you kissing him, mama says you can only kiss someone you marry. Because you only marry the one you really really _love_ , see? He hasn't married you, I bet he doesn't like you that much!” Baekhyun explains.

  


Jongin feels anger boiling and shouts back, scaring all the butterflies away, “Go away! I bet no one will ever like someone like _you_!” Jongin pulls Sehun away from Baekhyun.

  


And that was the last thing that happened at the zoo.

  


-

  


The whole trip back to kindergarten was silent while Jongin ignored Baekhyun’s silly teasing faces.

  


Jongin was surprised that Sehun hasn't even cried at all since that accident. But he hasn't spoken a word nor looked at Jongin. Although they link their fingers and walk home together, Sehun keeps his eyes on the ground and Jongin doesn't know what to do.

  


When they reach Sehun's house, his mother had a confused look when her son walked in without a word looking extremely dejected since he was pumped with excitement to go to the zoo in the morning while Jongin bowed to her and quickly followed behind Sehun.

  


After they have washed up and changed, Jongin drags Sehun, who still hasn't said a word, to the backyard to make him a flower crown like he promised.

  


As they sat in the middle of the sunny spot on the backyard, carefully picking up flowers, Jongin took and a deep breath and gathered his courage.

  


“You know, if you're still thinking about what Baekhyun said...I...I really... _really_ like you Sehun. I really do, you have to believe me.”

  


“Then why haven't you married me…” Sehun whispers softly and trails off. Jongin was surprised to hear his voice after so long.

  


“We...we...I can only marry you when we're older, not now, but I did promise you we would get married when we grow up, didn't I?” Jongin sighs. “I really like you and I will forever, you know.”

  


“Do you love me?” Sehun quietly asks. Then for the first time, he looks at Jongin straight in the eyes with hope in them. “He said you'd marry someone you _love_ …” Sehun uttered before looking down at his empty hands again.

  


“I love you!” Jongin says confidently as Sehun whips his head to look at Jongin with surprised eyes. “You're my best friend, someone I have a lot of fun with and help me when...when I need help and I trust you the most, and you're my boyfriend! My princess!"

  


“Really?”

  


“For sure, here,” Jongin holds up his pinkie, gesturing Sehun to do the same. “I promise you I'll marry you when I grow up! You too okay!”

  


“Okay!” Sehun smiles again after a long time and link their pinkies together.

  


-

  


That night, they both fell asleep whispering ‘I love yous’ and Sehun's mother decided not to bother the peaceful couple.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Leave kudos if you like it! Comment down some suggestions for the next chapter and I might try to write it!
> 
> Shameless self-promo here:   
> twitter and tumblr- @sorrynitrogens


	4. you're my snow angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sekai spend a fluffy Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, everyone! Sorry I havent been able to update for so long! Anyways, I have some news for you guys but enjoy some cute sekai first:) hope you like it!

 

“Wow! It's so cool!” Jongin gasps as he inspects the toy in his hands. The toy robot moves its hands up and down whenever the back button is pressed and he is greatly fascinated by the movements. “Where did you get it, Sehunnie?”

 

“I got it from my dad! It is meant to be an early christmas present!” Sehun boasts. He reaches into a box and pulled out a fancy card. Both of them look at it. It says: “Merry Christmas, Sehun. Daddy is very sorry he cannot be with you this Christmas, but you have mommy. Stay happy and healthy. Love you.”

 

“I wish my dad was here! Isn't Christmas meant to be spent with daddy and mummy?” Sehun sighs sadly, having not seen his dad for the past few months after the divorce, although Sehun does not know the real reason as to why he is living with only his mom. “I miss him so much!”

 

“I know!” Jongin says using his finger to motion an idea.

 

“What?”

 

“You can write a really nice Christmas card back to your dad! I always see my sister doing it with her...what is it called? F-far...place, no, meter...boyfriend?” Jongin suggests after recalling her sister exchanging letters with her boyfriend who lived two cities away.

 

“You mean long-distance boyfriend?” Sehun laughs. “Its long-distance boyfriend, you dummy!”

 

“Ah yes, yes, but whatever, just write a nice Christmas letter to your dad, you will be really happy and he will be happy too!”

 

“How do you know he will be happy?” Sehun asks.

 

“Have you seen my _crazy_ sister? Whenever she receives her boyfriend’s mail, she always becomes so happy, she runs around the house! It's crazy!” Jongin complains. “I think she’s too happy, you know.”

 

“Will I become crazy like that too, if my dad writes me a letter?” Sehun asks innocently while fiddling with the toy robot. “Won't it be trouble?”

 

“...hmm, I think it is just be my sister going all crazy but you will definitely be a happy crazy... in a good way, like just really happy!” Jongin explains reassuringly.

 

“Okay! Wait a moment, nini…” Sehun says before he reaches for a piece of paper on the top shelf and some color markers from the stationery boxes. “I am going to write my dad a nice Christmas card now!”

 

Soon, Sehun just started doodling a picture of him and his dad and a really skinny santa claus at the back with a cat-looking reindeer, according to Sehun. Jongin also started some drawings of Christmas trees and Vivi.

 

In the end, the two finished writing all the Christmas cards for their family and friends, although it was just mostly very creative scribbles.

 

“Do you think my dad will like it?” Sehun points at his colorful masterpiece. “Will he even see it?”

 

“He will, I am sure! And it's really pretty, he will love it!” Jongin compliments although he understands nothing on the paper.

 

After playing their toys for a while, Jongin suddenly remembered something. “Hey, Sehunnie!”

 

“Mmhm!” Sehun hums to show his attention

 

“Do you want to join my family during Christmas? Your mom and Vivi can come too! We can celebrate together!” Jongin says excitedly.

 

“ _Really_? For the whole of Christmas?” Sehun asks. The young couple basically lived at each others house after sleeping over nearly everyday, so it wasn't a rare thing that they camp a over a few days at one of their houses.

 

“Yeap, of course! My mom was the one who told me to invite you! She called you my boyfriend like that, ‘Don't you want Sehun, your boyfriend over?’ You are _officially_ my boyfriend and everyone knows too!” Jongin rambles on until he realises Sehun has kept silent the whole time. “...Sehunnie?”

 

“I-I wanna spend Christmas with my daddy too! I _miss_ him so much! I-I want him here…” Sehun whispers with a sad frown on his cute lips. “I wanna spend Christmas with my dad too…”

 

Jongin pats Sehun's back and distracts him by playing with the toy and he is reminded of something his nanny used to tell him. He grabs Sehun's soft cheeks and make sure they're looking right into each other's eyes. “Hey, Sehunnie-ah, don't be sad okay, Christmas is supposed to be happy! Plus, Christmas is meant to be spent with the people you love and the people you love you!” Jongin suggested.

 

Jongin leans in and quickly pecks Sehun's lips. “You love me, I love you, isn't Christmas perfect enough for the both of us?” Jongin uses his arms and shoots love bullets towards Sehun. “We can spend Christmas together!”

 

“Heh, you're right!” Sehun giggles and shoots many love bullets back. Of course, they couldn't stop showering each other with love and ended up having a tickle fight.

 

-

 

The both of them continue playing their toys in Sehun's room until it was time for Jongin to go home.

 

“Bye, Sehunnie!” Jongin gives Sehun a huge hug before leaving. “See you tomorrow at school!”

 

Out of the blue, on the way home, Jongin asks. “Mommy? Can you teach me how to knit?”

 

-

 

“Ah! It's so cold!” Sehun shivers once they step out of their kindergarten. “ _Ah_ -choo! It's really cold outside!” Sehun sneezes and rubs his bare hands together for heat.

 

“You didn't bring your gloves?” Jongin asks. Sehun shakes his head guiltily.

 

“I wanted to bring them but I forgot, I guess!” Sehun smiles shyly and fiddles with his thumb.

 

“Here.” Jongin removes his gloves and shoves it into Sehun's hands. “Wear it, dummy.”

 

“Aren't you cold? Don't you need it too?” Sehun asks, confused. “I'm okay, nini, you can keep it!” Sehun tries to push the gloves back into Jongin's hands but he refuses.

 

“You're the person that is afraid of the cold the most! And you always get sick whenever you kick away your blankie at night! You need it more than I do, _dummy_!” Jongin scolds and forces the gloves onto Sehun's tiny trembling fingers. “Look you're even shivering!”

 

Sehun looks down at his hands in the warm gloves and feels comfort. “...Thank you, nini!” Sehun smiles and gives Jongin's nose a peck.

 

As Jongin leans in to return the kiss, he giggles out of the blue. “Your nose is all red!”

 

“Really? Yours too!” Sehun replies patting Jongin's nose.

 

“Your nose! It's so red! You're secretly rudolph, aren't you?” Jongin giggles into his hands.

 

“Oh yeah? You're rudolph too, nini!” Sehun pinches Jongin's nose before he leans in to nuzzle both their red noses together. “We’re both rudolphs then!” Jongin flushes when Sehun pulls away, surprised at the sudden contact. “You look cute!”

 

“No, you're cuter!” Jongin says as he squeezes Sehun's cheeks together.

 

“Nah, you're the cutest! And the best boyfriend!” Sehun compliments and grabs Jongin's hands and lace their little finger together.

 

“You're the best boyfriend too! And the cutest!” Jongin confirms and squeezes Sehun's hand back.

 

“Do you know this-” Sehun nuzzles their nose together one more time. “-is a form of kissing for other people?”

 

“Really?” Jongin asks, lifting an eyebrow at Sehun.

 

“Yeah! Like that,” Sehun then proceeds to nuzzle their noses together and the both of them blushes. “Like that.”

 

“Don't you always do this with Vivi? Then, aren't you kissing Vivi more than you kiss me?” Jongin complains, just as they reach Jongin's house.

 

The door opens. “Hurry come in boys, it must have been so cold!” Jongin's mother ushers them inside the warm house.

 

-

 

Once they have put their bag down, they ate some delicious homemade special Christmas snacks and sat by the fireplace to play their toys.

 

After a while, Sehun's mother came by to pass Sehun his sleepover clothes and other necessities. “Here, your gloves! How could you forget them, Sehun? It's so cold outside you'll get sick again! Do you want to miss tomorrow's Christmas party?” Sehun's mother scolds. “Jongin!”

 

“Yes?” Jongin answers politely.

 

“Make sure Sehun wears this at all times when he's out, okay?” Sehun's mother instructs sternly.

 

“Sure, okay!” Jongin giggles quietly, glancing at a cute embarrassed Sehun. Sehun’s mother bids goodbye and the couple resumes playing their toys.

 

“Hey! It's snowing outside!” Jongin exclaims before pulling Sehun on his feet and running towards the window. It was just mild snow and little snowflakes start to fall from the sky. “We should go out and play!”

 

Before a very excited Sehun manages to run out, Jongin grabs him in time to make him wear his mittens. They wear their outer coats and beanies too.

 

When they went into the backyard, the whole grass patch was filled with snow. And the both of them ran into the snow and plop down on it.

 

“Let's make some snow angels!” Sehun laughs. The couple start moving their arms and legs to create the most perfect snow angel. “Your snow angel is so pretty, nini!” Sehun says as he stands up to admire their work.

 

“Nuh-uh, yours is prettier, so pretty, like you!” Jongin says. “Oh no your nose is so red again!” Jongin leans in to nuzzle their noses. “And its cold!”

 

“Your cheeks are red too, nini!” Sehun says. “We should build a snowman of us! I will make snowman you and you will make snowman me! Okay, nini?”

 

“Yes!”

 

The two of them start piling up the snow and rolling them slowing into balls. Then they start patting and smoothen the surfaces with their mitten-covered hands.

 

What else do I need? Jongin silently thinks himself. He needs to make a very pretty snowman Sehun for his boyfriend and impress him with his snowman building skills. Jongin finds so cloth and puts it around the neck of snowman Sehun. He delicately puts two black tiny rocks for the eyes and gets two thin sticks for its arms. There, Sehun is going to love it!

 

Turning around to see what Sehun has done, Jongin's jaw drops. Sehun just made a gigantic Jongin snowman that is at least _five_ times the size of the one Jongin made. It even has a carrot for the nose! Where did he even get that?

 

“Nini!” Sehun turns to realise Jongin was already shocked by his huge snowman. “Do you like it?” Jongin suddenly feels ashamed of his snowman.

 

“Y-yeah, it's really nice...I…” Jongin feels so embarrassed he wants to hide somewhere.

 

“Ooo! I look so cute!” Sehun points at his snowman. “I even have a scarf!”

 

“I-its small, I'm sor-”

 

“I love it! It's so cute! I think I made you too big, didn't I? This is a perfect snowman and my arms are so long!” Sehun exclaims before running to gently hug his snowman. “Thank you!” Sehun kisses Jongin on his lips as they both lose balance and fall on the snow.

 

They giggle as they lie down facing each other giving each other surprise pecks. Little did they know, Jongin's mother has been standing at the backyard door watching the sweet couple, capturing their precious moments.

 

-

 

It was the morning of Christmas and the little couple cannot be anymore excited. They were already up since seven and Jongin ran into everyone room to wake them up so they could have the “opening-of-presents ceremony”. Although everyone was a little lazy and sluggish in the morning but they were all hyped up at the thought of Christmas.

 

“Do you boys want to eat breakfast first?” Jongin's mother asks.

 

“ _No_!” The both of them said in unison. “We wanna open presents first please, mummy!” Jongin pleads with his irresistible puppy eyes.

 

“Okay, fine.”

 

Everyone assembles in the living room and start to open their presents. Jongin's parents got some electronics and kitchenware. While his two sisters got expensive gifts from their boyfriends. Jongin secretly wished he will be able to get Sehun all of those when they grow older.

 

Jongin receives some toys and so did Sehun. “This is for you, nini!” Sehun says as he picks up a box and gives it to Jongin. “Hurry, hurry! Open it up!”

 

Jongin slowly opens the box to see a customised bracelet. He inspects it to see some metal letters forming “J&S❤” Jongin blushes immediately.

 

“I made it! It took so long but you are worth it!” Sehun smiles shyly. “You like it?”

 

“I love it! It's so pretty, thank you so much!” Jongin says and kisses Sehun on the cheek. He was sure he's going to wear it everyday.

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have a matching one too! It's a couple bracelet!” Sehun says before he pulls out an exact same bracelet from his pocket. “And read the card, nini!”

 

Jongin pulled out a card from the bag and it was a handmade one with lots of doodles on it. He opened it up and started to read it. It says: Merry Christmas, nini! Thank you for being my boyfriend since the first day of school! I love you!

 

“I love you too!” Jongin smiles and pecks Sehun's lips. “Ah! Here, your present from me!” Jongin passes Sehun a huge paper bag.

 

Sehun looks inside and his face lights up as he pulls out his present. It was two matching scarfs that Jongin knitted, or his mom knitted. It isn't exactly perfect from the little holes and random threads poking out of nowhere but it came entirely from his heart.

 

“I love it! Did you knit it yourself? It's so beautiful!” Sehun grins as he wraps the scarf around his neck. “Do I look pretty? I bet I do, thank you, nini!”

 

“Yeah, you look pretty!” Jongin squeezes Sehun's cheeks playfully.

 

“Oh there's another one! It's yours, right? Our couple scarfs!” Sehun wraps the other scarf around Jongin's neck. He then grabbed the couple bracelets and passed it to Jongin. “Let’s wear our couple gifts today!”

 

“We gotta go show my mom! We look even better than my parents wedding photo!” Jongin jokes and they giggle while putting on their bracelets. “Let’s go!” The two held hands and skipped with springs in their steps towards the dining area, boasting about their gifts with their parents taking pictures of the cutest couple and Jongin's sisters snapchatting about this relationship goals.

 

-

 

After a filling breakfast of pancakes and honey, maple syrup, the family chilled in the living room with some hot chocolate. As Jongin and Sehun were running around with their new scarfs, Jongin's sister shouted out to them, “Hey!”

 

The two turned around and looked innocently at them and tilted their heads.

 

“That's a mistletoe! You gotta kiss under it!” She shouted and Jongin's parents try to muffle their laughter.

 

Sehun flushes red from his ears but puckers up his lips at Jongin to kiss them. Well, Jongin leaned in and kissed Sehun anyway. Right at that moment, it was captured on a camera with a flash.

 

They pull away giggling softly.

 

“Merry Christmas!" They wished.

 

-

 

The two later fell asleep while whispering secrets, nuzzling their nose and pressing their forehead together, cuddling while wearing their couple pajamas too. It was a blissful Christmas.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it, I think I will edit it better next time! Anyway, I have great news! SEKAI HIGHSCHOOL AU HAS BEEN PLANNED! I've written some parts here and there for diff chapters whenever I have an idea or inspiration! You shall anticipate! Its coming soon:) Leave kudos if you enjoyed this Christmas Sekai special:) Merry Christmas!!!
> 
> Shameless self-promo here:  
> twitter and tumblr- @sorrynitrogens
> 
> Comment down some suggestions for the next chapter and I might write it!
> 
> Shameless self-promo here : Please follow my tumblr @sorrynitrogens for exo, kpop and anime related stuff! http://sorrynitrogens.tumblr.com/


	5. no more hand holding or my kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Sehun have their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah..yes, I finally updated after so long! School has been stressing me out and keeping me super busy although it just started. Its also ironic how I always complain when the ongoing fics I'm reading hasn't updated but here I am procrastinating so much! I'm so sorry to those who follow this fic! I will try to update as much as I can;)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

These few days, Jongin has been sad all the time. And his birthday is coming. Wasn't he supposed to be excited and happy? Sehun thinks in his head, on his fluffy bed after playing some games at Jongin's house. As he's into his deep thoughts, he slowly falls asleep.

 

-

 

It was another day at kindergarten and Sehun his waiting by Jongin's house so they can walk to school together. When Jongin comes out from the house, Sehun rushes to hug Jongin and greets him a 'good morning', but Jongin does not say anything, just giving a small smile.

 

"What's wrong, nini?" Sehun asks. "Are you okay?"

 

"...yeah," Jongin replies softly and then starts walking first.

 

As they walked, Sehun cannot help but feel something is strange because these days, Jongin hasn't held Sehun's hand whenever they walk together. Nor they had talked.

 

Sehun wanted to reach out to hold Jongin's hands but decided not to. He wanted to ask about why Jongin is so sad all day but decided not to.

 

-

 

After the long awkward walk to school, Sehun suddenly gets excited when he sees the chinese boy, Luhan and runs towards him, leaving Jongin at the school gate.

 

"Hey, Luhan! How are you, today?" Sehun chirped.

 

"Great!" Luhan smiles.

 

"Jongin, say 'hi'!" Sehun tells Jongin but receives no reply. "Jongin?" Sehun turns around to find no one behind him. "Uh, I guess he went to class first!"

 

Luhan giggles as they walk to class together happily.

 

When they walk in, Sehun and Luhan were talking like the best of friends. Jongin sits in his usual seat by the corner looking at them but sighs heavily and looks back at the book he is reading.

 

When their teacher comes in the start the lesson, Sehun still hasn't returned to his usual seat by Jongin but instead, chatting animatedly at Luhan's table.

 

-

 

When it was break time to go outside and play, Sehun finally comes to Jongin's table, with Luhan.

 

"Hello!" Luhan greets but Jongin can't help but frown at such a friendly boy.

 

"Do you wanna come play with us on the slides? It will be super fun with Luhan here!" Sehun suggested. The slides were always Sehun and Jongin's couple thing, they always wait for one to slide down and hug them when they reach the end. However, Sehun is now inviting Luhan?

 

"...nah, you two go ahead, I...uh...gotta finish this book!" Jongin makes and excuse and grabs the nearest book to him on the table.

 

"Are you sure? We want to play with you!" Sehun says with pleading eyes.

 

"Yeah, you go and play the slides with Luhan." Jongin confirms, no opening the book to read it.

 

"But it is break time! Don't you wanna go out and play? You should go out and play! Right, Luhan?" Sehun asks and Luhan timidly nods.

 

Jongin continues reading the book without answering Sehun.

 

"Nini!" Sehun then starts to whine. "Why, Jongin? I thought you loved slides! Didn't you always-"

 

"I said I'm going to read!" Jongin raises his voice a little too loud and regrets instantly. Before he can urgently apologise, Sehun huffs. "I-"

 

" _Fine_! Let's go Luhan!" Sehun stomps away with a worried-looking Luhan in tow. Jongin's arms were reaching out to Sehun but Sehun just leaves the classroom. Jongin looks down at his book and feels a terrible ache in his chest.

 

-

 

Once Luhan and Sehun were outside, they just sat by the swings instead of going to the slides.

 

"Why is Jongin so stubborn? I don't know why but he is so, so moody all day, everyday!" Sehun complaings flinging his arms up in frustration.

 

"I think he has a reason, you know. He really didn't mean to get angry..." Luhan explains.

 

"B-but he hasn't held my hand, or give me a kiss for days...I miss him _so, super_ much..." Sehun pouts and rest his cheeks in his palms.

 

"Maybe because he is feeling sad or a bit distant from you? You two used to stick like glue but did you maybe make him sad or-"

 

"Of course I didn't! I did not even do anything and he started to be like this and it makes me so angry! We don't even act like real, proper boyfriends anymore!"

 

"I-I think you should care about Jongin, Sehun." Luhan advices. "Did you maybe, didn't realise Jongin's feelings or you did not notice?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"These few days, you kept playing with me and sometimes you forget to ask Jongin to come and play, it's not good to do that, you know." Luhan tells Sehun. "Jongin is probably really sad now..." Luhan trails off.

 

Sehun eyes widened and turned to look at Luhan. His heart aches at the thoughts of Jongin, all alone in the classroom whenever he went out to play with Luhan. So it was technically his fault for forgetting Jongin. He left Jongin all alone for Luhan!

 

"I-I know, but we can still be great friends but Jongin is more important to you isn't he?" Luhan shares his wise words with Sehun.

 

"Oh no! What have I done!" Sehun cries out and his eyes starts to water. "If you didn't tell me, I would have forgotten all about Jonginnie!" Sehun wails as Luhan smiles and pats his back. " _What should I do!_ Jongin is so mad at me! I'm such a dummy!"

 

"Just go talk to him, I'm sure he will understand, okay?" Luhan instructs.

 

"Okay, okay, I will, because I really want Jongin back." Sehun wipes his tears and continues. "Y-you're such a g-great friend, what would I even do without you! Thank you L-luhan!" Sehun says in between his uncontrollable sobbing.

 

-

 

Breaktime was over quickly and they returned to class. Sehun was still nervous and scared that Jongin would be mad at him so he stayed at Luhan's table.

 

Jongin had his head down his arms. Little did Sehun know, Jongin had been crying alone in the classroom, mad at himself for hurting Sehun. When he looks up again and spots Sehun staring at him before looking away quickly.

 

Jongin was glad that Sehun hadn't seen his embarrassing red, puffy eyes.

 

-

 

When school passed slowly without Sehun by his side but it finally ended. While waiting for the teacher to dismiss them, Sehun subtly stood with Jongin at Luhan's request. They both seem to understand each other's thoughts within this awkward atmosphere and started walking home together without a word.

 

Sehun glances at Jongin at times, who is looking at his shoes the whole way home. When they reach Jongin's house, Jongin whispers a quiet 'goodbye' with no usual peck and hug, before squirming his way through the door where his mother stood.

 

Jongin's mother gave a weird look and asks Sehun, "Had a fight, dear?"

 

Sehun looks away, shameful and nods. The fight was caused by him after all. Jongin's mother's face softens at the thought of children's petty fights.

 

"Don't worry, you and Jongjong will definitely get through," Jongin's mother assures and whispers something into Sehun's ear before telling him to hurry go home since it was really cold outside.

 

On the way home, Sehun knew he had to do something to make things right with Jongin. And he will be his boyfriend again.

 

Sehun has come up with great plan.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Jongin!! (And belated to Kyungsoo as well) Anyways, how was this chapter? This chapter is a part one by the way, I will be posting the next chapeer tomorrow:) Leave kudos if you like it, comments are appreciated too;) 
> 
> Shameless self-promo here :   
> twitter and tumblr- @sorrynitrogens


	6. pinky promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make up with the best day of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! I promised to post after one day right? Oops, i hope i didn't keep you waiting that long (it in fact is long)!! Anyways, thanks for waiting, and school's been great but just tiring, shoutout to those who are going to school (suffering) studying! Hang in there and do your best! 
> 
> Here's the chapter, enjoy!

 

 

 

Tomorrow is Jongin's birthday. And Sehun has a little-big thing up his sleeves.

 

He wants to of course, surprise Jongin that he is still his beloved boyfriend and also to apologise for his selfishness and carelessness.

 

As he was waiting by Jongin's gate, he mentally prepared himself and told himself he was going to make things right today. Luhan won't mind if he plays with Jongin all day since it was his request anyway.

 

When Jongin and his mom walk through the door towards the gate, Jongin remains silent. She gives Sehun a small smile before waving them goodbye.

 

  
"...happy early birthday..." Sehun whispered as he sneaked his golved hands into Jongin's.

 

  
Jongin startles for a moment and glances up at Sehun but sees him staring at him so he turns away in the opposite direction. Jongin feels so bad, even after he made Sehun mad yesterday, how was it possible fore Sehun to forgive him so quickly after he hurt Sehun?

 

  
"...thank you."

 

  
They then walk awkwardly hand in hand and all that was in Sehun's mind was Jongin's red, puffy eyes. _I made him cry, didn't I, I'm the worst boyfriend ever._

 

  
-

 

  
When they reach their classroom, still in hand, Jongin was surprised that Sehun held his hand until their table. Sehun flopped down on his seat and took put his story book like it was the most natural thing to do.

 

  
Jongin stood there at a loss for words then sat down beside Sehun. As he was reading, he sneaked some glances at Sehun. But whenever he looks at Sehun, Sehun smiles at him, ever so brightly like whenever he was happy. Jongin was confused.

 

  
Even during breaktime, Sehun did not asked Luhan to play with him but instead asked Jongin if he wants to play the slides.

 

  
"D-do you want to go play at the slides outside?" Sehun asked shyly and nervously, fidgetig constantly. Sehun gulped. "... _nini_?"

 

  
Jongin's eyes widened and he suddenly felt so sad and happy at the same time. He has missed Sehun for so long. "Yeah, yeah okay," Jongin replies in a soft voice.

 

  
As they went out to play at the slides, they pushed each other down the slides and caught each other at the end like the usual times. When Sehun laughs heartedly everytime Jongin catches him when he reaches the end of the slide, Jongin smiles, the first time in many days.

 

  
-

 

  
When school ended, Jongin was all warm and happy, his heart fluttering everytime Sehun gave him the sweetest of smiles. Maybe they havent been able to talk like they used to yet but this is enough for Jongin, as long as they are happy together.

 

  
When they walked out, Luhan gave Sehun a pat on his back and a thumbs up while Sehun giggles. Jongin cannot help but feel a little jealousy bubbling in his chest but today was already a good day for the both of them.

 

  
Unfortunately, Sehun was not able to stay at Jongin's house to play because he had to help his mom with something back home. Jongin was a little sad but, at least today was better and there will always be more great and better days to come.

 

  
"Bye, nini!" Sehun hugged Jongin tightly and pressed his cheeks to Jongin's and nuzzles it. Jongin's cheeks heat up when Sehun called him by an endearment.

 

  
"Bye, Sehun," Jongin whispered into his ear before pulling away and sending Sehun off. As he went back home, he can't help but grin so wide his mother starts to give him a questioning look.

 

  
-

 

  
At midnight tonight though, Sehun would be preparing a great surprise, since he didn't need to sleep early since it was the weekend the next day anyway.

 

  
It is nine at night and Sehun was already yawning but he's keeping awake all for Jongin's birthday. Sehun had prepared a card, and huge A2 sized colourful drawing of him, Jongin and Vivi, of course, playing together in their dream house.

 

  
-

 

  
It was soon 12 and Sehun sneaks out of the house quietly and tiptoes out of the door. He prepared a torch light so that he can see clearly. He walks slowly with all the things he was carrying. When he reached Jongin's house, he went in from the backyard gate as he knew they never lock it. He sets his things down and prepares a surprise for Jongin he planned all by himself.

 

  
It was just one minute before 12 and Sehun gets ready. He picks up small pebbles from the ground and aims his best and throws it against Jongin's bedroom window.

 

  
Thud. Thud. "Jongin!" Jongin jerks awake at the sound of Sehun's voice. " _Jongin_!" Sehun calls out again. Jongin follows the noise towards the window.

 

  
When he opens the window carefully, there was a smiling Sehun standing alone in the middle of his backyard with fireworks in his hands.

 

  
"Come down! _Hurry_!" Sehun whispers loudly and motions Jongin to come down. That's when Jongin realised his jaw dropped in shock and surprise. He quickly rushed down as quick as possible without waking up any of his family member up.

 

  
"What are you doing here, Sehun?" Jongin asks as he stands in front of Sehun.

 

  
"Do you know what time it is?" Sehun asks.

 

  
"Erm...maybe midnight?" It came out like a question.

 

  
"It's your birthday today, you _dummy Jonginnie!_ " Sehun laughs and presses one of his firework sticks into Jongin's hands.

 

  
"I-I...thank you, Sehun!" Jongin smiles and something flutters in his chest.

 

  
As they played around, Jongin's mother was behind the back door snapping pictures of the cute moments. Of course, children playing with fireworks must be under adult supervision.

 

  
Soon they got tired and the fireworks ran out so they laid down on the cool grass admiring the stars.

 

  
"Ah! I forgot!" Sehun jumps up and grabs Jongin's present from his bagpack. "Here, I made it all by myself! For you, happy birthday, nini!"

 

  
Jongin takes it with both hands. "Can I open it now?" Sehun nods, bouncing on his butt, excited to see Jongin's reaction. Jongin opens the present and theres a card and a huge piece of rolled up paper.

 

  
Opening the paper, there is a splash of colours and lots of shapes on it. Looking at it from a further angle, it was a drawing of two people and a dog in front of a huge house.

 

  
"Is that...us?" Jongin asks quietly.

 

  
"Of course! We will be together forever and ever, and that's Vivi too!" Sehun explains pointing at everything in the picture.

 

  
"I...I love it..." Jongin sobs and quickly rubs away the tears with his sleeves.

 

  
"J-nini?" Sehun asks as he hugs Jongin. "What?"

 

  
"I'm just...just really really happy because I-I made you mad and sad...and you're still so nice to me, I thought we broke up..." Jongin sniffles before he cries harder.

 

  
"No Jongin! It's all _my_ fault! I shouldn't have left you all alone for so many days! I-I really cannot believe I was so mean to you, but I just wish you would forgive me." Sehun confesses as tears start collecting within his eyes. "I was so selfish, probably the _worst_ boyfriend ever."

 

 

"No, no, _I_ was the worst boyfriend ever, I hurt you and you went away, I miss you, so much! I-I don't even know what I would do without you, I was worried that y-you don't love me anymore and this-" Jongin holds up the drawing of them two. "I am just so happy you still love me."

 

  
"I always love you, nini. Don't ever forget, okay? I'm sorry for making you all worried and sad, please forgive me, I was such a dummy."

 

  
"Oh no, don't say that, I am sorry too, I forgive you, will you forgive me too?" Jongin looks seriously into Sehun's eyes.

 

  
"Yeah, yeah." Sehun pecks Jongin's lips. "I love you, nini, my boyfriend forever!"

 

  
"You too, I love you! Sehunnie is the best boyfriend ever!" Jongin replies. "We have to stay like that forever like in this drawing okay? We would buy a house, and more pets! And maybe..."

 

  
"Pinky promise?" Sehun holds up his little pinky and Jongin hook his pinky with Sehun's firmly.

 

  
"Promise!" Jongin says before they both fall back into each other's arms and fell asleep nuzzling their noses together, whispering sweet words to each other while they fall asleep on the mat.

 

  
That was definitely the best birthday present Jongin ever recieved and ultimately the best day ever of his life.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter?? Leave kudos if you like it;) comments/critiques are always appreciated!! Hopefully the next chapter won't be a long wait! (I'm still planning for highschool sekai, I'm sorry its slow but im rewriting highschool sekai so please anticipate!) 
> 
> Shameless self-promo here:  
> twitter and tumblr- @sorrynitrogens


	7. valentine's with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin have a heart-to-heart on Valentine's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! its been a while oops, I wrote this after I finished my homework (god it killed me) anyways, have a happy valentines although its 2 days late but enjoy it with some fluffy sekai;) Muacks!!

 

 

 

 

 

It was Valentine's, of course, Sehun and Jongin spent a whole day together celebrating together. From playing toys to dressing up to making chocolate (and sneaking somemore after theirs finished) and to decorating heartshaped cupcakes to give away to their neighbours. Thanks to Sehun and Jongin's mothers for making it an even more special day for their daughters and sons.

 

-

 

After a long day of playing and eating way to much candy and chocolate, they little couple spent their time after dinner at their usual spot-the backyard. They laid out a picnic mat with bunny patterns, that they chose to get not long ago, and they settled down lying next to each other.

 

"You are as beautiful as that flower, nini!" Sehun compliments, pointing to the purple flower in a pot near the fence, glowing in the moonlight.

 

"You are as beautiful as the moon!" Jongin replies and they look up into the starless sky admiring the bright round moon.

 

"Moons are beautiful?" Sehun asks.

 

"Yeah, they are!" Jongin confirms. "Look! it's so pretty!" 

 

"Nah, you are more beautiful...like the sun!" Sehun turns to pinch Jongin's cheeks. "Your smile is _so_ bright like the sun!"

 

"The sun is hot, my sister says that hot means handsome in teenage words!" Jongin remembers asking about it when she said that her boyfriend was hot as hell, luckily he didn't ask what hell meant.

 

"You are hot! So hot hot!" Sehun giggles as he repeats the words.

 

"Of course I am! I love you!" Jongin turns to hug Sehun in his arms and he snuggles in to his warm arms.

 

"I love you too, I love you like I love Vivi!"

 

"No way! I am compared to _Vivi_? I thought I was more than that!" Jongin pouts with droopy eyes which tugs at Sehun's little heart.

 

"Okay, I love you more than Vivi!" Sehun decides and pushes Jongin's cheeks up forcefully to get rid of that sad pout.

 

"Really, you're sure?"

 

"Definitely much, much more!" Jongin smiles.

 

"Okay! I'm happy, I love you more than I love candy!" This was definitely a hard choice since Jongin would sacrifice anything just to get some candy.

 

"Aw! I love candy too! I love you like...like...like I love you!" Sehun stutters, they ran out of adjectives to show their amount of love for each other.

 

"That doesn't make sense, you dummy!" Jongin laughes with his shoulders uncontrollably shrugging.

 

"Uh...then...like I love me too!" Sehun quickly corrects, a little mad at Jongin, crossing his arms under his armpits.

 

"Well, I love you to...to...the mars and back? I-I forgot..." Jongin scratches his head, thinking hard. He must have caught it when he was forced to have family time while his family watched sad, romance movies late at night to get sentimental every Saturdays.

 

"It's to the moon and back! I know it!" Sehun announces excitedly. "Look who's the dummy!" Sehun giggles at Jongin flushing in embarrasent with red cheeks visible even in the dark.

 

"Ah! Yes, yes it's that one! I love you to the moon and back, it's so far and so much like how I love you _tons_!"

 

"What are tons? What are tons Jongin?" Sehun blinks in confusion.

 

Jongin brings up his hands to motion a huge circle. "Tons means a whole lot, like a lot a lot! Elephannies are heavy like a ton! I read that in a book! I'm so smart!"

 

"Oh, my turn! I love you like I love the most beautiful person in the world!"

 

"Hey! Who is that beautiful person that's not me! Who is it, who is it!" The jealousy. Jongin narrows his eyes and stares into Sehun's.

 

"It's you, of course it you dummy," Sehun pecks Jongin's cheeks making him blush like mad as they link their fingers together under the arm fluffy blanket.

 

"I'm so happy today," Jongin confesses after a few silent moments.

 

"Me too."

 

"I'm so happy to have you as my valentine, Sehunnie."

 

"I'm happy too!" Sehun adds.

"My sister spent valentine's day with her boyfriend and I spent mine with _my_ boyfriend!" Jongin grins.

 

"I feel so special, I'm the one spending such a special day with you! You're my special person too!" Sehun says.

 

"I think I ate too much chocolate today, I don't even like it anymore!"

 

"Me too! But I still love candy!"

 

-

 

"'m sleepy..." Jongin slurs as his eyelids start to fall.

 

"Happy Valentines ni..." Sehun replies but trails off before snoring lightly.

 

"Night, night..." Jongin wishes before the two snuggle and cuddle under the blankets closer together. Dreaming of what the next few Valentine's would be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Hope you liked it!! Thanks for sticking with this fanfic although it has really irregular and long update, I really hope I can get my lazy ass to stop procrastinating and to start on highschool sekai cuz I have so many ideas but me being a lazy ass so, please read some oneshots (i will be posting soon) while waiting! Leave kudos and comments ;) Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Shameless self-promo here:  
> twitter and tumblr- @sorrynitrogens


	8. beautiful beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin got a kidizoom camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was been a LONG time since i'm here!! i'm so so sorry to people who were waiting :( Life hasn't been good to me and i hope everyone who are struggling are staying strong :) Anyways, i hope i will be able to write occasionally since next year would be a busy year!! Enjoy!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin rips open the box and discards the plastic. He carefully takes out the precious toy in his hand. His very first camera. He's been begging is mom to get him one of these Kidizoom cameras after seeing some of the cool kids at kindergarten playing with it. 

 

He picked up a very cool, blue colored camera and he's definitely gonna put it to good use. Jongin holds it up close to his right eye, looking through the lenses. He presses on the button and snaps a photo of the ceiling. It did turn out pretty good, Jongin is going to be one of the most talented photographer indeed.

 

-

 

"Sehunnie! Sehunnie!" Jongin waves and jumps in excitement at the sight of Sehun exiting his car.

 

"Hello, boyfriend!" Sehun smiles and the two hug tight.

 

"Look what I got over here!" Jongin raises up his Kidizoom camera from behind.

 

"What is that?" Sehun asks. "Is that the toy that Luhan has?"

 

"Yeap it is! Am I a cool kid yet? Come let me show you something." 

 

Before Sehun could reply, Jongin snaps a close-up photo of Sehun's face. 

 

"What did you just do, Nini!"

 

"I took a picture of an angel!" Jongin says proudly, he learnt that line from his sister while learning what was called "cheesy pick-up lines".

 

"An angel?" Sehun's eyebrows raised in confusion. "What angel?" 

 

"It's you, you dummy! You are an angel! My angel!" Jongin says before showing Sehun the picture he took of him. "Look! You look like an angel! Very pretty!"

 

"No! I don't look nice in that photo! It's too close to my face, Nini!" Sehun grumbles. "You better take another one."

 

"How about we go take some pictures in the backyard?" Jongin suggested.

 

"Okay!" Sehun replies as they link their fingers together and ran to the backyard.

 

-

 

Within an hour, Jongin has taken way too many photos of Sehun. They are mostly candids, despite Sehun complaining about Jongin's poor photography skills, Sehun really is photogenic and looks extremely adorable and angelic in those photos. 

 

Jongin smiles to himself as he looks through the photos, he already has plans to print them out!

 

"Boys! Time for lunch!" Jongin's mom shouted from the kitchen. The two ran into the dining room, feeling hungry from that photoshoot. 

 

"I'm so tired already!" Sehun complains. 

 

"I'm tired too!" Jongin says.

 

"So what pictures did you guys took?" Jongin's mom asks as she places plates of pasta in front of them.

 

"I took pictures of Sehunnie! He looks really really really pretty!" Jongin says as he quickly opens up his camera to show his mother the pictures.

 

The first one was Sehun mid-complaining about the sun ruining his milky skin with his eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed adorably.

 

The second picture was a posed one where Sehun picked up a daisy and smiled at the camera. His eyes formed crescents and his uneven teeth showed. Jongin's heart even fluttered while looking at these pictures.

 

The next one was pretty blurry but Jongin was still able to capture Sehun's bright smile while Sehun ran around the backyard.

 

Another one was of pouting with his squishy cheeks puffed out when he realised that Jongin took 'ugly' pictures of him which were not 'up to standard'.

 

And then there was a few more of Sehun lying on the grass and one of them was Sehun on the ground laughing when he tripped over a pebble. _"Stop laughing and taking pictures! Come help me you dummy!"_

 

The last one was definitely Jongin's personal favorite. It was a picture of Sehun with his mouth in an 'o' as he said, "I love you". Jongin almost missed that moment as he was touched by those words. 

 

"Wow, these are good pictures! Eat well boys!" Jongin's mom complimented before going upstairs.

 

"See, these are good pictures Sehunnie, you never ever look bad because you're super pretty and beautiful okay, like an angel!" Jongin says softly, cheeks heating up.

 

"Come give it to me," Sehun grabbed the Kidizoom camera from Jongin's hands and snapped a picture of Jongin in embarrassment. "Look! You look really beautiful here too Jongin!" Sehun smiles fondly as Jongin hides himself in his arms on the table. "I may be beautiful but you are the most beautiful okay!" Sehun says. 

 

"Come on, we better eat this tasty pasta before it gets cold, Nini!" Sehun said, digging into the pasta.

 

Jongin gets down from his chair and walked over to Sehun's side of the table, stands on his tippy toes and pecks Sehun on the cheeks. And then, he quickly runs away back into his seat and eats his pasta like nothing happened.

 

Sehun stares at Jongin, eyes wide, before softening and smiling. Jongin has always been shy about kissing him and he just looks so adorable. 

 

"You're so silly but thank you, Nini!" Sehun chirps.

 

"Y-you're welcome," Jongin replies, his head still hanging. Oh god, that took a lot of courage.

 

"I love you!" Sehun says quickly. Jongin finally looks up to see Sehun making finger hearts that he recently learnt from Jongin's sisters. Jongin rushes to get his camera and managed to get a picture of Sehun just in time.

 

"I love you too."

 

-

 

That night when they both went back to bed to sleep, while Sehun cuddled close to Jongin and snored softly, Jongin took another picture of sleeping Sehun.

 

"You're so beautiful, Sehunnie," Jongin says and Sehun somehow heard and smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr :) @sorrynitrogens


End file.
